


Love and Control

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A somewhat fictionalized story based on two scenes I've had with my boyfriend (as featured in "Not Hypnotized"). I kind of just smushed the content together for simplicity's sake, but these are definitely all words that have been spoken in play, and concepts we use. Hope y'all enjoy it, and if you do, maybe I'll try to make more logs of scenes?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Love and Control

“Hey honey, check this out for a second.”

I looked up from the article I was reading on my phone, smiling. I assumed it was some meme that my boyfriend would upload to our group chat in a minute once he’d showed me.

“Sure baby, let me-“

It wasn’t a meme.

A black and white gif swirled on his phone, immediately filling my vision. Months of conditioning, both from my own masturbatory hypnosis fantasies and his own kinky focus had rendered my mind fairly… vulnerable to spirals. Something about the cliche, the inherent silliness of it was just attractive. Some fetish I had had since before I even knew what hypnosis was, and which had only deepened as I grew more comfortable with the experimenting.

I had met him through the kink, and it was electric meeting someone who met all my needs so quickly. Someone who knew sometimes before I did how much I wanted what I wanted.

And he knew I had been pent up all day, wishing and waiting and hoping he would take some moment to do exactly this.

I wanted this.

I felt the hand holding my phone thump softly into my lap as my limbs relaxed. A little noise of confusion and then a sigh of realization escaped me as I leaned back on the couch. He moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“Hold this, would you?” I nodded and took the phone in relaxed hands, holding it in my lap so I could keep watching the spiral turning round and round and round… “Good boy,” he whispered against my cheek, kissing it before taking my phone from my lap and moving it to the coffee table. “Now, just keep watching. Don’t resist. Obey.” His words were peppered with his index finger stroking down the centre of my chest, taking my mind down and down and down.

Everything went soft then. Soft and grey as his words worked their way into me. I felt myself nodding and moving, but I was too lost in the spiral and the sweet softness of trance to care.

“How are you feeling?”

I was back. Still sitting, though I thought I had stood up. I blinked and turned to look at him, smiling, trying to form thoughts through the fog.

“Um, good. You did something.”

“I did!” He smiled and ran his fingers over my hair. “You don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” I responded automatically, feeling the tug of my brainwashing as my eyes rolled a little. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he said, and brought his fingers to the front of my face. “Down.” His thumb pressed against the center of my forehead and I went blank. I went down.

And then I was awake again. I was… wet. I was touching myself. I didn’t remember taking my clothes off. He wasn’t next to me any more, he was standing by the coffee table watching me. He looked flushed. I took a bit of pleasure in knowing I was turning him on, but knowing I didn’t know how I’d gotten into this position almost melted my brain.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and I just kind of moaned. My hand wasn’t listening to me any more. It was fucking me.

“Good,” I managed. “I feel really good, it feels really good to obey.” I felt words start tumbling out of me, babbling and grovelling, saying humiliating, lewd, hot things. I was brainwashing myself just talking about how brainwashed I was. My eyes were unfocused and glassy and I could only imagine how pathetic I looked, naked and spread out on the couch, rubbing my cunt with absolute mindless abandon.

“You don’t even know what you’re saying, do you?” he remarked. His voice was far away and I wasn’t really there any more. I just nodded. That felt like the right thing to do. “Good boy.”

“I wanna be a good-”

His fingers were in my mouth then, manipulating my tongue, spreading my lips. A firm and intense display of control. And then his hand relaxed and I just sucked on them, my body and mind melting. I looked up and saw his eyes, and saw how much he wanted me. I saw how much he loved me. I almost came just from that, but then his finger was back on my forehead and I was gone.

I didn’t know when my eyes had opened again. I didn’t know how I had gotten on my knees. When his clothes had come off. I was staring at a spiral on his phone. I was staring and I was already so gone there was no further left to fall.

I realized his cock was in my mouth only when he started to move my head for me, facefucking me roughly. Then he patted me, letting me assume a slower rhythm as I licked and sucked his cock. I bounced in time with the twists of the spiral, feeling just… perfect. There’s something special about feeling so disconnected from yourself, so empty, and still so cherished. I’m a fucktoy, I thought, and that thought rebounded a hundred times in my addled brain.

He’s using me like a fucktoy. He’s using me. I’m useful. He loves me. He’s brainwashing me. He feels so good. I’m making him feel good. I’m fulfilling my purpose. My purpose is to serve and obey. Obey.

Obey.

Obey.

“Freeze.” I stopped moving. I obeyed. My body was frozen, eyes still locked on the screen. He moved my head a little and settled back, snapping his fingers. Another part of me shattered. “Keep your tongue moving around the head like that. Good boy. Everything else is frozen.” He may have said more words, but things went dark again as I focused on my task. My tongue did what he told it to while my brain just kept melting and melting.

I was sitting on the couch again with a blanket around my shoulders. I blinked a few times, trying to remember what I was doing. My throat was dry and knees were tender, but I felt like I was glowing. I was in that soft, post-trance haze where everything just takes an extra half second to process.

“Here’s some water,” my boyfriend said. He was next to me now. Time was still slipping a bit, and I forced my brain to ground itself. I took the glass with trembling hands and drank, meeting his eyes again. He had a hand on my thigh, tender, but I could still feel sparks from his fingertips on my skin.

“Thank you,” I said. And I was thanking him for a hundred things. The water, the sex, the brainwashing, the safety, the ownership. The love. I was smiling. I put my hand on his and cuddled closer to him, wanting to wrap myself around him. Tell him how well he was doing. How much I appreciated it.

I think he understood that.


End file.
